A Heart for My Master
by Shanks-Sama
Summary: When Master and Manservant have feelings for each other. Hearts that thought they could never find love, found it. ArtemisButler YAOI! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart for My Master**

**Author's Note: Hello again, I have come back to write some more! This time it is an Artemis Fowl fic. And I do not own Artemis Fowl….I just read the books…and enjoy them. So enjoy and review! **

Butler drove into the driveway leading up to Fowl Manor after he had picked up Artemis from school. Or so that is what Artemis's parents believed. Artemis despised that school, saying that if he and the administrators were to take an exam, he would pass while they failed. Butler smirked when Artemis had used his mother's voice through a recorder to tell the principals that he was now home schooled. Butler would fake taking Artemis to school while instead he merely drove around, enjoying the company of his master.

Butler opened up the front door of the manor as Artemis walked in and was greeted by an embrace from his cheerful mother.

"Welcome home, Arty!" said his mother as she buried her head into Artemis's hair, taking a whiff of the scent from his shampoo.

"Mother, if your purpose in life is to break my spine and choke me then you are about to succeed," exclaimed Artemis. His mother apologized, letting go of the embrace and asking how his day at school was. Butler watched the simple son/mother time and chuckled every time Artemis had made a smart comment, only to have glares shot at him from his master.

"Well, I am glad you are home and enjoyed school," his mother said, ruffling Artemis's hair into a mess before taking her attention to Butler, "And thank you as always for bringing him back safely." She then walked into the living room to spend time with her husband and do yoga exercises.

Butler gave Artemis some company as his master got on his laptop. A grin appeared on Artemis's face when he saw he had an e-mail from Holly Short. For two years now, Holy and Artemis sent e-mails to one another, talking about their lives and recalling the adventures they had. Butler always noticed that after reading one of these e-mails, his master was in a much better mood. This, of course, made it to where he couldn't help but smile himself.

After Artemis had replied to the e-mail from his best friend, Butler asked: "So how is she?"

Artemis looked at his bodyguard who was also his best friend, "She is good as always. She misses us."

"Well then, we should pay her a visit sometime shouldn't we?" suggested Butler as he stood to ruffle his young master's hair. Artemis let out what seemed to be a growl, trying to pry off Butler's strong hand from his hair. Once he realized he had failed, he sighed. "Does everyone simply enjoy messing up my hair?"

Butler chuckled, "Sorry." Once he removed his hand, he winked at the teenager and walked to the door. "I will leave you be, just call if you need anything." When Artemis answered with a nose, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Artemis realized after 5 minutes of Butler's absence that he felt alone in his bedroom. Occasionally he would lecture himself about this stupid emotion, he soon realized it wasn't in his head, it was in his heart.

Even though he was sixteen now, Artemis had never had a girlfriend. His mother and Juliet would bug him from time to time, asking if he had himself a little crush. Even Holly had asked a couple of times if had found a mate. The only person that never questioned him about such things was Butler and he was grateful of that.

After visiting with Juliet, Butler when into his own room, setting himself down in a comfortable chair and letting out a heavy sigh. He glanced over at the window noticing the brilliant color of twilight that filled the sky.

For three weeks now or maybe it was eternity, he had a strong feeling towards his master. He felt odd with this emotion, and noticed he didn't want to be far away from Artemis. He started to remember the adventures they had with the LEP and how courageous Artemis had been. He noticed that afterward, Artemis seemed more relaxed and mature, taking a break from being a thief. Sometimes he admired his young master who was becoming a ma, but there was something else he felt. An emotion that lurked deep within himself and it was only towards Artemis that he felt this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Holly couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about the e-mail Artemis had sent her a while ago. Her computer in a way was special but then again she had requested Foaly make it. Foaly designed the computer (under top secret of course) to read emotions when someone would describe how the person felt as they typed the keys. Normally Artemis's e-mails showed that he was calm and happy. Although today it seemed that Artemis was not his calm, happy self. Her computer told her that Artemis was worried, sidetracked (because some of his sentences didn't make sense), and hopeful. Hopeful? The last time Holly had ever saw Artemis as hopeful was when they were rescuing his father in the Artic.

She was concerned, the mud boy she had taken a liking to felt this way. She was wondering if she should call, but didn't want to feel as if she was prying into Artemis's business. Still, she couldn't help but worry.

Butler knocked on the door to Artemis's room, simply wanting to tell the teen dinner was ready. When there was no answer, he opened the door slightly and peeked in.

There, on his bed too big for him, was Artemis. He was asleep; Butler could tell from the steady breathing. He walked to the side of the bed that Artemis was closest to and looked down at him. One of his fingers ran through the soft bangs that hid Artemis's closed eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the innocence that Artemis let free when he was asleep. Butler found that to be simply adorable. He leaned down, planting a kiss on Artemis's cheek. Butler blushed at his own action but shook it off as he turned to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Little did he know that Artemis had been awake when Butler walked in, awake when Butler kissed him. Butler had never done that before, but it didn't seem to bother Artemis at all. Instead, a small blush appeared on his face and stayed.

Butler almost let out what seemed to be a yelp after he had closed Artemis's door to find a smiling Juliet infront of him. "You are getting soft big brother, how are you suppose to protect your young master when your kid sister is watching everything you just did?" asked Juliet in a cheerful voice. Butler couldn't answer his baby sister's question. Instead, he looked down, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Juliet leaned in closer to Butler, looking up at him with playful eyes. "So you can't tell me what went on in there? Well I can! You walked in to check on your master to see him sleeping. You looked down at him like a husband looks at his wife. Then you kiss him and walk off, like a hit and run."

"And why were you even at the door spying, Sis?" asked Butler, his voice stern but still showing a little fear at being discovered.

"I wanted to know if our Arty is coming to dinner. But I could always bring yours and his up here, maybe you two can have a candle light dinner alone," replied Juliet with a giggle.

"I will be attending dinner in the dining room where civilized people are supposed to eat," said Artemis which startled Butler and Juliet. Artemis's blush was still on his face but he didn't care. He was too busy glaring at Juliet.

Juliet smiled, "Very well, I will tell your parents. They will be very pleased." Juliet turned to walk downstairs to the dining room. Butler watched as Artemis started to follow. "Artemis?"

Artemis stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Butler. Butler looked at his young master in the eyes. "Um...thanks."

"Your welcome," answered Artemis as he continued to walk towards the dining room. Butler watched for a while until Artemis was out of sight and then followed.

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Dinner was a quiet one, except for the occasional questions Angeline would ask. Butler almost felt sorry for the teenager but there wasn't much he could do.

During dessert Angeline asked: "So, Arty, Juliet tells me you have feelings for someone. Is this true?" When both Artemis and Butler glared at Juliet, she almost choked on her piece of coconut cake.

"Well Juliet has lied to you then," answered Artemis, knowing his face was red.

"Awe come on, I know you better than that. There must be someone with those handsome looks of yours," exclaimed his mother. Butler wanted to defend his master, but for some reason he couldn't find any words to say.

"There is NO ONE!" yelled Artemis pounding the table and standing. His mother stared at him after his outburst, along with Juliet. Artemis stood still for a few seconds, then slowly turned to look at Butler. He was starting at Artemis with a look of hurt in his eyes. The young man looked down at the table. "If you would excuse me, Mother," Artemis said quietly. He didn't wait for permission before he left the dining room.

Angeline and Juliet then took their attention to Butler, Juliet giving him a sympathetic glance. "Excuse me," he said standing up, "I will go make sure he is okay." Juliet nodded while Angeline was comforted by her husband.

"Artemis?" called Butler as he knocked on the teen's door. The door opened slightly from his knocks and he peeked in.

Artemis stood by the window, his eyes looking at the stars. Butler walked towards his young master, knowing he wouldn't be startled due to his reflection in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" asked Butler putting a strong hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," replied Artemis.

"Pardon," asked Butler slightly confused.

"I lied you know. There is someone I have a crush on. I shouldn't have lied in front of you," exclaimed Artemis, his eyes looking at Butler's reflection.

Butler looked at Artemis's reflection in return, curious at what had been said to him. He wondered if there was a girl in Artemis's life, someone that gave him more peace than Butler could ever give.

"If my psychology is well intact, you are curious by whom I have this simple crush on," said Artemis in his normal tone.

Butler look down, trying to hide the blush that appeared on his face. "I don't want to pry if it is none of my business," said Butler starting to remember the kiss he had planted on Artemis's cheek earlier, remembering the emotion he felt towards Artemis. He felt it now, deep within his heart.

Artemis turned toward Butler, his icy-blue eyes looking up at him. They showed innocence, which Butler never saw now. "Society calls it taboo, a sin, something that I would go to Hades for, but I love you, Domovoi," said Artemis in a soft voice. Butler blinked as Artemis continued, "When you come in my room earlier, I was awake the whole time. When you kissed me, it felt different from the kisses Mother gives me. It felt nice….I want to feel it again." Butler felt as if Artemis was begging him on the last sentence, Artemis was 16, Butler was 31, and it was a big age difference. But he didn't care and he realized Artemis didn't either.

Obeying his young master's wish, he leaned down and kissed Artemis gently. Artemis leaned against Butler, allowing Butler to wrap his arms around him.

Butler broke the kiss, only to hear a soft whimper from Artemis. He allowed his hand to run through Artemis's soft, brown hair, feeling the urge to ruffle it.

"I love you, Artemis," said Butler, caressing his master's neck softly. Artemis looked up at Butler, icy-blue depths piercing into his own dark brown. Hope shined in the beautiful never-ending blue, along with wonder and amazement.

The night was kind to both lovers. Their hearts which never thought of this emotion, of this magnitude, had blossomed in a few short minutes. Only the moon and the stars witnessed such a nice moment.

**Author's Note: My lover helped me with this chapter so credit goes to me and her. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had two days since Artemis had sent her an e-mail. I bet he is wondering what is taking me so long, thought Holly as she turned on her laptop. The e-mail icon on her desktop blinked several times, indicating she had mail. She double-clicked the icon, and noticing the e-mail was from Foaly:

_Holly, long time no see! Life here is boring for me and if the LEP didn't need me as badly I would have retired and joined you. Bet it is nice living a lay back life:D How is Artemis and Butler doing? The arrogant little mud boy and his ape of a bodyguard never send me any e-mails. If you get any from them I am going to be super jealous! _

_Well just checkin' to see how you are doing I hope we can see each other sometime, all four of us. _

_-Foaly-_

Holly couldn't help but smile at Foaly's e-mail. He was right, they needed to get together. She knew that Artemis had to miss Foaly. She wondered how big Artemis had gotten, since mud children tend to grow.

An idea popped in her head as she closed the window to Foaly's e-mail. She still had the LEP equipment so she could actually go visit Artemis. She could shield and give him a quick visit walking over to the corner where her equipment lay. She couldn't help but feel excitement run through her spine.

Butler was the first to wake as the as the sun pierced thought the window in Artemis's room. He yawned, his famous bear yawn as Juliet called it and sat up. He glanced at his sleeping master. He remembered last night's events, it their night, full of passion and love. He noticed Artemis's hair which he tried to keep neat was in a mess. Gently, he started to straighten those thin, soft bangs, smiling at his lover. It was then that Artemis woke up, yawning before looking up at Butler.

"Morning," said Butler as Artemis sat up stretching. Artemis looked at Butler before leaning on the bodyguard's chest, groaning. Butler couldn't help but laugh at this, his beloved was not a morning person.

"We should go get cleaned up," advised Butler, "Before the rest of the house decides to wake up." Artemis let out another groan, not attempting to answer let along get up. Instead he merely snuggled against the other letting out something like a purr.

Butler picked up Artemis, walking into the bathroom connected to Artemis's room. With Artemis still in his arms, he was able to start the shower adjusting the water temperature to warm. When the water was to his liking, and knew Artemis would agree, he stepped in, noticing Artemis squirm in his arms as the water hit his face.

He finally opened his eyes, taking in where he was and glared up at the shower. "I think I got water in my nose," he said as Butler let him down. He watched as his young master cleaned himself, adoring the beautiful body before him.

Artemis glanced over his shoulder at the other. "Something the matter?"

Butler blushed and looked down feeling embarrassed. Artemis walked close to the other, looking at him. He bucked allowing his member to touch Butler's. He let out a moan, Butler doing the same. Artemis took Butler's hand staring at it for a minute before pulling Butler under the shower. Butler looked back at Artemis and noticed the other wink at him and say: "Your turn." Artemis stepped out of the shower, leaving Butler to sulk.

Butler allowed the water to rush over his body, a sigh of contemptment escaping him. He enjoyed last night and was happy to know that Artemis enjoyed as well. He remembered his sensei had told him never to have a close relationship with the Principal. Even though he should be displining himself for disobeying such a rule, he didn't really care. He loved Artemis, more than he thought he would. He never thought he would fall in love, but now he was glad he had.

Artemis let out what seemed to be a squeal/yelp when he walked into his room to see Holly sitting atop his bed. He immediately put his hand over his mouth, hoping that Butler hadn't heard him because well, it would be a sight for Holly to see a naked Butler bust in, wondering what was going on. He couldn't help but smile seeing his old, dearest friend.

"Did I come at a bad, Mudboy?" asked Holly, taking her eyes to the clothes that were strown all over the floor and then taking attention to Artemis who only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Artemis couldn't help but blush, which caused Holly to burst up laughing. Little did the Mudboy know, Holly had attached a camera to her suit, so she knew Foaly was laughing. "Excuse me then, I will just pick this up and go back in the bathroom and get dressed I wasn't aware that I was going to be getting company from you two," exclaimed Artemis as he started to pick up the clothes. Holly stopped laughing, he mouth opened a bit. How did he? But she only smiled. That was he Artemis, clever as ever. Artemis with a big pile of clothes in his hand walked back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Butler was drying his hair with a towel when Artemis walked in, blinking when the young master locked the door. "Is something the matter?" he asked putting the towel down and putting his black, silk robe, tying it securely.

Artemis set the dirty clothes in the corner, getting his own robe which had the same color and fabric as Butler's. "We have guests," said Artemis as he tied the robe securely. Butler blinked and Artemis answered, "Holly is in the bedroom, and I bet Foaly is watching through some kind of camera Holly has."

Butler was silent for a moment before letting a smile form on his face. "Well we shouldn't keep our guests waiting." He wrapped his arms around Artemis and kissed him deeply. Artemis returned the kiss, leaning against Butler. They broke the kiss and walked out of the bathroom.

At first Holly felt that there was something different going on. She never expected to walk into Artemis's room and find his AND Butler's clothes laying on the floor. Well certainly it wasn't a Mudmen trend to take off your clothes and dance around naked! And she also noticed that when she questioned Artemis he blushed which she thought she should roll over and die when he did this. And to top it all off, Butler and Artemis walked out of the bathroom, faces red. Foaly was still laughing, she could hear his laughter over the invisible earpiece in her ear.

"Well it is nice to you again, Holly," said Butler walking over to the bed and holding out his hand.

Holly smiled, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "It is nice to see you again, old friend," she replied. Artemis then gave Holly a hug which once again she found to be strange behavior from the Mudboy. But she couldn't help but hug him in return.

Butler and Artemis took chairs at the corners of the room. "So do you miss the LEP?" asked Butler.

"Yes and no," she sighed before continuing, "I enjoy the simple life and I know that if I had stayed at the LEP, memories of Julius would have surfaced. Although I do miss the excitement and helping people." She then looked at the two, noticing the sympathic glances they were giving her. "So how have you two been?"

Artemis and Butler looked at one another. It was Artemis that answered, "We are both good."

Holly blinked, thinking she would get more of an answer. "And how is your father?"

"He is good," answered Artemis. Holly tilted her head to the side; even Foaly's laughter had stopped. There was something these two weren't telling her and she was determined to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: And so this is the conclusion chappie…thingy….I hope you all enjoy. **

The fact that Foaly was quiet disturbed Holly. She couldn't really speak with him about what she was curious about without the other two knowing. She felt something between them, something she didn't realize could happen between these two.

"Eh? I better go downstairs. My Mother and Father should be up by now. I will bring up some breakfast," said Artemis, getting up and walking towards the door. Butler watched, and as Holly noticed, continued to watch the door even after Artemis had left.

"So what is really going on?" She asked, surprised even at herself that she couldn't sustain her curiosity any longer.

Butler quickly turned to look at her, a blush on his face. He then looked down, as if in embarrassment before answering, "Artemis and I are….we….we are in love." Holly's eyes widened and she heard a thump over her earpiece and was worried to know if Foaly had passed out.

XxXxXxXx

Artemis walked silently down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his father sitting at the table. The windows were open, allowing a faint breeze to play with Artemis senior's hair as enjoyed his coffee.

Artemis senior looked at his son as if he knew he was coming downstairs. And Artemis felt as if his father had been waiting for him.

"Good morning, Father," said Artemis. His father nodded at him before motioning him to sit down at the table across from him. Artemis did so, his ice-blue eyes looking at his father in curiosity.

"Did your Mother upset you last night?" asked his father, his eyes looking out the window. Watching birds occupy a bird feeder.

"No, she didn't upset me," Artemis answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Artemis noticed his father now looking at him, with such concern and sympathy in his eyes. Artemis tried to look away, remembering when his father was in the hospital and had changed. Even though Artemis had grew to understand his father, he was still uncomfortable. Even now, he felt as if his father was prying, trying to break the wall that Artemis had built. Only one person was allowed to go through that wall and that was Butler.

"No, Father, there isn't really anything to talk about," he finally answered, hoping to sound truthful so his father would leave him be.

"I see, I believe you then. Just promise me you will talk to me when you are upset," replied his father, a simple forming on his face. Artemis tried to return the smile but it never formed.

Juliet walked in with a plate of toast and jam. She set it on the table in front of him and smiled. Artemis wondered if Juliet had been spying on him again.

Artemis thanked Juliet who dismissed herself. Artemis stood, picking up the plate before looking at his father. "If you really should know, I am in love with someone, but I wish to have this someone be anonymous." His father looked at him and nodded in understanding. Artemis started to make his way up the stairs. Even though his father had changed, he had learned he could talk to him, without his mother knowing. And he was glad his mother didn't know he had a lover, not for a while anyway.

Butler told Holly about his relationship with Artemis. He had expected her to be speechless, but instead, she had a smile on her face.

"Uh…." said Butler, unsure of the smile that was on Holly's face. He was almost expecting her to burst up laughing, but she didn't.

"I am happy for you," she said simply, "Artemis and you both deserve this, that is all I can really say." She was right, she had never really heard of a the same sex being mates. She would have said something more, something she would have regularly told to a straight couple, but she felt awkward.

Either way, she noticed how both Artemis and Butler looked relaxed, which she had never seen before. Plus in Mud men years, Artemis was still young. She was glad he was in a relationship where he could be at peace, than be a criminal and put his life in danger.

Butler was about to say something but Artemis had opened the door, walking in, and closing it behind him. In his hands was a pile of toast and jam.

"Breakfast is here," he said. Butler and Holly both got up, walking towards Artemis. They grabbed some toast with jam on it before returning to their seats to eat.

For several more minutes, the three talked, mostly about Holly's daily life and what she knew about the LEP. Holly allowed both Artemis and Butler to use her earpiece so that they could each talk to Foaly.

Holly stood when she noticed the sun had already past the time of noon and it was getting late. "It is about time I head home. I have kept you two cooped up in here. I only hope your parents haven't been worried, Artemis."

"They shouldn't be so don't worry. I am sure Juliet has listened in on our conversation to make sure we are okay," answered Artemis who was standing up. Butler did the same, mentally reminding himself to talk to his kid sister about "spying."

Holly walked towards the window, strapping on her wings. "Artemis, I hope we can have visits like this again. I enjoyed it."

Artemis nodded, walking over and giving his dear friend a hug. Butler did the same, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Well good luck both of you," she said before making herself invisible and taking off into the afternoon sky.

"So what do you think, Holly?" asked Foaly through her earpiece.

"I believe they are both okay," she said, dodging a bird, "And will be for a very long time."

Artemis continued to stare at the sky, long after Holly had taken off. Butler walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "So did you have fun?"

Artemis nodded in answer before turning around to hug his lover. Butler leaned down to take in the scent of the Artemis's hair, sighing in contempt.

"Artemis are you happy?" Butler asked, noticing the teen flinch under his embrace. Artemis looked up at him, a look of confusion in those icy-blue eyes Butler adored.

"Of course I am happy. It is strange really because the only time I was happy was when I was following what my Father did. I followed in his footsteps, trying to make him proud. Although after we rescued him from the Russian Mafia and he changed, all that I tried to accomplish fell in front of me. I felt like I was nothing after that, as if I had failed Father and myself. I also felt as if I had failed you, because you always protected me and made sure nothing happened to me.

Although after yesterday, I have felt happy, something I never thought I would feel again. You fell in love with me, Domovoi, ignoring the principles your sensei taught you. I love you so much Domovoi."

Butler blinked; noticing that this was the longest and most emotional time Artemis had ever spoken to him. And he was happy, happy that Artemis had told him these things so that he could make sure the teen never felt them again. He would make sure of it, swear on his life he would.

Artemis was looking up at him, as if waiting for an answer. Butler knew he wouldn't be able to say a long line of sentences like Artemis just did. Although he knew how to reply and that was with a kiss. Apparently this was good enough for his Master, for he kissed back.

Owari


End file.
